Lila
Lila is a character in a game Total Seduction. She is your younger sister and is living with you and your mother Charlotte in your house. She visit the same school as you do and is also friend with Taylor. Lila is more resistant to your power and you have to complete an unique seduction quest to progress with her. Seduction Quest Talk with her about her "Love Life". She will suggest to practice kissing with you. You have to do this three times while she is relaxing on her bed (available only once per day). During third time, she will become curious about your body and you can seduce her afterwards. After she has been seduced, go to her room while she is relaxing and select "Teach Lila about Men's Body" option during dialog. After the scene, you will have all other sex scenes and seduction levels unlocked. Routine She starts her day showering, than goes to school. You can find her at school by her locker at 11:30. She will left at 13:30 and will go either home, or to the gym. She returns at home either at 14:00, or 15:00 (after gym). At home, she spends time in her room either relaxing on her bed, or doing homework. In the evening, she may decide to help Charlotte with the dishes, watch TV with her, or remain in her room. - During the "Porn Star" quest, you can ask her to shot scenes at the studio - She likes Flowers and Plush Toys - Attitude of all other characters will raise if you are in good therms with her - When corrupted, she changes her clothes (lvl 1) and start posing for webcam in her room naked (lvl 2). - When corrupted (lvl 1) and the quest "Lesbian Epidemic" is finished, she will sometimes have sex with Misty while she exercises at the gym and with Allison at he hospital in the morning hours. She will also sometimes masturbate at the bed. - She can be tagged as harem girl and called to Harem. Scenes - While in shower: SL1, SL2 - In school by her locker: SL2, SL3 - Relaxing in her bed: SL1, SL2, SL3, SL1 with dildo - Doing homework in her room: SL1 - While exercising in gym with Misty: SL4 (Misty must have SL4 too) - While cleaning dishes with Charlotte: SL4 (Charlotte must have SL4 too) - While watching TV with Charlotte: SL4 (Charlotte must have SL4 too) - At the studio: SL1, SL2, SL4 (with Charlotte) - At the Harem: SL1, SL2, SL4 (with Charlotte) - During pool parties at Taylor's house: SL2, SL4 (with Taylor) - When she is following you, you can give her to Samuel - When possessed using ring, she can visit Mark at the street and Jake at Strip Bar - When possessed, you can visit Noelle in her room while she is relaxing to have a lesbian scene - When possessing Charlotte, you can come to Lila while showering to have a lesbian scene - Order Lila to follow you and visit Angela or Sharon: SL4 - When corrupted (level 2), she will start posing for adult webcam site at her room in the afternoon: SL2 - After SL1, she can be brought to farm for milking: SL1, SL2 Note: SL{n} marks what Seduction Level is required for a scene. For example, SL1, SL2 means there are two scenes, first require Seduction Level 1 and second require Seduction Level 2 Category:Characters